Alphabet soup
by MysticHeero
Summary: Its Duo's eighteenth birthday, but the one person he wants to see has been busy all day. 1x2x1. Yaoi, randomation


Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: MysticHeero

Summary: It's Duo's 18th Birthday, and Heero doesn't know what he should get him. 1x2x1. Yaoi

Warnings: Randomness and nonsense – I wrote this at 11:30 PM last night because the idea popped into my head and its Dawn's eighteenth today.

Disclaimer: Don't own the sexy boys, sadly or I would have gifted Dawn with Duo for her birthday. I do however own Dawn; she just doesn't know it yet. grins manically

Notes: I wrote this while on a _very_ late night sugar rush, so please forgive the weirdness. Of course Dawn will most likely understand it all. She has after all been spending way too much time in my company to not to.

Dedication: To ScottyLass (aka Dawn.) Happy Eighteenth darlin'.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was his 18th birthday, but so far it wasn't a very good day. He had been called out late last night, by some higher ranking Preventer, and had had to deal with the head ache from hell as the apprehended suspect had ranted off in a really high pitched voice. Duo had thought that no one could best Releana in that, but sadly he had been subjected to it for three hours. This morning he had typed up his report for Une, getting another "well done" off the commander, and also her apologies for having to call him in so late, thus interrupting his plans. The sad part was he hadn't been doing anything.

He had been sent to various places today across town to find and retrieve things, see to mild disturbances or training the newest recruits. Normally he wouldn't have been given the assignments that the lower ranks usually dealt with, but Une had said something about no one being available and that she knew she could count on him. Add to that the fact that something didn't seem right with Heero. He had been acting strangely all day, not that Duo had much chance to see him. Every time he had seen the guy, another Preventer had taken him away somewhere or Heero would say he had important work to do and then hurry off. It was getting annoying. Duo had been hoping to talk to Heero at some point today, but it was already five minutes before his shift finished and he had learnt that Une had called Heero out on some important jobs for her. Meaning that he would be late home. Everyone but Heero had wished his happy birthday at some point during the day, and he had received various gifts. Duo was disappointed that Heero hadn't at least wished him happy Birthday, but he supposed Heero was busy and most likely didn't have the time to call by his small office. With a sigh Duo shut down his computer and made ready to leave, picking up his keys and wallet from his desk. It took less than two minutes to do and by the time he would reach the front desk he would be a few minutes past his logging out time. Checking out of habit that he had everything he could want Duo hefted two large bags filled with the gifts he had received and left the small room that was his office space.

Quatre and Trowa had both stopped by just after midday, to distract him from the work he was doing but had had to leave shortly after as they were heading off to the space port later in the day to catch a shuttle off world. Even WuFei had spared the time to wish him Happy Birthday, and that spoke volumes as between a pregnant Sally and Preventers the Asian man was definitely sleep deficient and had very little time for anything else, so it meant a lot to the braided man that he had spared the time and thought. He hadn't even spoken to Heero at all today, as the Japanese man had left at eight am and was now going to be working long past six pm. This also meant that when he got home, Heero would most likely collapse into bed and sleep until tomorrow morning.

Walking past the man on the front desk, Duo headed for his black SUV. The other pilots had often joked about Duo's love of black, owning a lot of black things from his car all the way to black toilet paper. The last had been a joke on Heero's behalf, though where the Hell he had managed to get black toilet paper from was a mystery as the other had refused to tell anyone. Duo shook that thought from his head with a smile as he climbed into the driver's seat and dumped the bags onto the front passenger seat in one smooth motion, before starting the engine.

The driver home was short, and some what hazy as Duo had made it so many times he no long needed to pay attention to the route. He traipsed his way from the car to the front door, fumbling slightly with the keys as the sun had set and it was dark outside, and he hit the light switch for the living room light. Nothing happened and Duo realised that he had yet to change the light bulb that had blown in the morning, having been running slightly later than usual. Grumbling slightly at his lack of organisation, Duo blindly made his way through the living room, intent on turning the kitchen light on to at least have some light in which to manoeuvre. When he flipped the switch however, what greeted him made him forget his previous intentions, and instead made him stand stock still in shock, mouth yawning wide open. On the table in front of him was a table set for two, a pair of unlit candles in the center and two covered plates hiding whatever was on them. A pair of warm, strong arms slid around Duo's waist in a familiar hold and Duo turned his head to see the owner of the arms.

"Heero…?" Duo began but soon he was repeatedly opening and closing his mouth speechless.

"You didn't think I wouldn't wish you Happy Birthday?" Heero said softly.

"But I thought Une had wanted you to work late?"

"She had, but I begged off and she then actually helped keep my whereabouts secret." There was a smile playing across Heero's lips and Duo felt one tug at his own mouth. "I couldn't have anyone ruining the surprise now could I? I even managed to rope Quatre in on it."

"Huh?"

"I convinced him to distract you for a bit." Heero looked a little bit sheepish at that revealation, but Duo realised that it must be true; Trowa had been a little surprised at Quatre insisting to stay for a while. "Though he didn't seem to mind overly much, as he was going to see you before I asked."

"How many people did you rope into this?" Duo prodded, beginning to place the strange events of the day into place.

"About half our office knew that I needed to keep you out of the way for a while."

"Well at least I know that you were avoiding me now, but in a good way." Duo was quiet for a while as he and Heero simply enjoyed the silence, but he was soon practically bouncing on the spot in Heero's arms. "So what did you get me?"

"Ah, now that would ruin the surprise."

"Oh come on. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" At Heero's laughter Duo pouted.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now, how about we eat before the food gets cold?" The Asian youth lead his boyfriend to the table, seating Duo at one end before walking around to the other side to his own place. Once seated Heero gestured to Duo to remove the plate covering his meal and waited for the reaction.

"What the…" Duo stared at the plate's contents in utter shock before cracking up from his mirth. "I can't believe you remembered." He finally said his laughter once again under control, and he met amused Prussian blue eyes across the table.

"How could I forget? It had WuFei laughing until he was red in the face." Heero stated a smirk on his lips and Duo picked up his fork, fully intending on starting his meal. "You wouldn't believe the strange looks I got while I was paying for the shopping."

"I can bet." Duo said. He had told all the pilots once that when he hit his eighteenth birthday the one thing he wanted to eat was the very food sitting on his plate right now. It had been a joke, and had all of them in fits of laughter for a long while, but Duo hadn't expected Heero to actually set this up. He would have to make this up to Heero on his Birthday, Duo thought smiling down at his food. Alphabet soup. With a shake of his head Duo resigned him self to an interesting night that he would never forget.


End file.
